Lie with Heartbreak
by Missus Ann
Summary: Yuuto falls in love with live Kotarou. Tatsuki falls in love with Kotarou. But can Kotarou choose between them? And if so, who will it be?
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

The year was 2000, and it was a beautiful day on the Konan High School campus. Well, as peaceful as it could get with these three in it.

----

Tatsuki Oohira the sixteen year old hothead, also 'cool' in the fact that even though he hated most people, stared lazily at the chalk board in the class room. To him, the only one or thing that matered was the one he really loved, his cousin, Kotarou (Kota-kun). _"God, this class is so boring. Well, I could say something like that if I was actually paying attention and not staring at my cousin. Damn adorable Kotarou." _As you can see, this wasn't family love, either. No, it was real love, completely and totally real. Tatsuki's world was crushing down without him.

----

Yuuto Urushiyama the sixteen year old and Kotarou's best friend, stared at Kotarou. _"Why am I so in love with this kid? And why isn't it easy to tell him? It's __**just**__ three words. No, that was wrong, it was three words that could change my life by either ruining it, or making it the best it's been in awhile_." He stared at the teacher some more, not caring what he wrote on the board, since he knew most of it already, either way, he would manage. _"I wonder what he's thinking about.. More importantly, I wonder, does he love me as much as I love him? Sometimes it's hard to read that kid's confusing aura."_ Suddenly, the bell rang and he grabbed his books slowly and started walking towards Kotarou's seat, but when he got there, Kotarou had already left for practice.

----

Kotarou the cheerful fifteen year old ran down the hall to practice. Someone commented on how short he was, and that he's so short, he shouldn't be on the team in the first place. "Hey! You Jerk!" He screamed, and noticing it was Tatsuki, he added a kick in, then ran down the halls once more. He **hated** being teased for his shortness and slightly girly figure. But, according to Tatsuki and Yuuto, that made him all the more fun to tease.

Kotarou got kidnapped almost weekly. And, with ocassional help from Yuuto, Tatsuki saved him every time. But he always thought _"Why does Tatsuki even save me? He hates me doesn't he? Cause it's obvious he doesn't love me.. even when I love him so much."_ Of course, he didn't know that Tatsuki actually **loved** him, so much he **had** to pretend to hate him so it wouldn't slip from his moth. _"Why does this always happen to me? And why, when I love Tatsuki so much, am I suddenly in love with Yuuto? I don't know what to do!" _the boy screamed in his thoughts.


	2. 1 Curiosity

**Chapter 1- ****Curiosity**

**March 10, 2000**

Yuuto peaked into the gym looking for Kotarou. Seeing his favorite little shorty, he ran over to him, interupting practice.

"Kotarou! My favorite little buddy. How about a date?"

Kotaroud glared at him, "Drop dead, Yuuto." He said with a smile.

Yuuto looked hurt "I was being dead serious though!"

Kotarou looked at him again "Why don't you take Tatsuki?!" he asked anoyed.

Yuuto went pale "Yeah, like I'd really want to drag that broody guy around me. I'd rather be with my sweet, sweet Kotarou."

Kotarou rolled his eyes at Yuuto. "Fine, but if there's any funny bussiness, you'll die."

Yuuto used a pretend pathetic face "Oh no! Spare me, your royal shortness. I'll be waiting for you." He said as he walked away before Kotarou could protest.

"Ugh! what a jerk. Sorry guys, we can get back to practice now." Kotarou said. He got the ball and ran to the other side of the court. He aimed recklessly, and threw, making it go in. They played for a little longer, then practive ended.

Kotarou let out a sigh as he walked into what he thought was the locker room, and to his surprise, he saw Yuuto. "Yuuto?! This room is for the basket-ball team only at this time! What are you doing here?!"

Yuuto looked at him, "Really, cause I thought this was the bathroom.." Kotarou looked around and pretended to not know that this was his real destination. And, it was only them.

Kotarou protested,"Damn it! Why am I here? I was walking toward the--"

Yuuto interupted. "You came to see me."

Kotarou looked surprised, and trying lying throu his teeth, forgetting about Yuuto's power. "No I didn't!! I--" Kotarou protested.

Yuuto looked at him, "Oh really, cause your aura clearly states otherwise."

_"Shit! I forgot that he had that ability."_ Kotarou thought. "Fine, you're right. Are you happy now?"

Yuuto hugged him, "Extremely, My love!!"

"Get your damn hands off!!" Kotarou replied in the form of a scream. "So.. Anyway, where are we going on our... date..?" Kotarou wiped the word out of his mouth with his shirt sleeve.

_"A REAL date? With Yuuto? Yuuto the womanizer? Are you sure you're talking to the right person?"_ Kotarou questioned himself.

Yuuto practically was nuzzling the boy now as he replied "The new aquarium that opened in town."

Kotarou stopped trying to break free.

"_Maybe, this isn't a trick?" _He asked himself.

Yuuto looked at his aura. "Happy, confused, oooh! Even a little love in there!" he shouted excitedly.

"Shut up, you damn psychic." Kotarou said as his face flushed red.

After hearing all the players on the team leave, Kotarou said "I'm going to go change now."

Yuuto, being his normal perverted self said, "I'm coming too! I don't wanna miss seeing this."

Kotarou kicked Yuuto. "Keep your damn hormones to yourself. God, I sware Yuuto. Sometimes you make me wonder if you really like girls at all."

"Ahh! That was painful. You're the only one for me, Kotarou. I assure you." Yuuto replied.


	3. 2 Infatuation

**Chapter 2- Infatuated**

**March 11, 2000**

Yuuto looked at Kotarou, well.. more of a stare, I guess. Kotarou would turn his head to the side once in awhile to see Yuuto.

----

It was the end of the school day, Yuuto was sleeping in the class that had just ended, as usual. "Yuuto, wake up!" Kotarou screamed in his ear. There was no practice today, so they were going on a date. Their first, of many, Kotarou hoped.

Yuuto awoke to Kotarou's adorable face and couldn't help but hug him. "Hey, Lemme go!" he protested.

Yuuto laughed slightly and said in between the bits of laughter "No."

"Why?"

"I don't **want** to, that's why."

Kotarou's face turned red. "Well, let's at least get going. You can hug me all you want at the aquarium. And, I've got uh.. good news, possibly." he muttered.

Yuuto jumped up, still hugging him, lifting him into the air. "Really?!"

"Yes, now kindly get off, grab my hand, and my hand **only** and let's go."

Yuuto led the boy's petite body through the crowd of people, trying to get tickets. "I got them last night." he said while holding them up.

They were going to be the first costumers in, and Kotarou seemed to enjoy that.

Slowly, Yuuto and Kotarou walked in, holding hands.

"Yuuto, this is amazing!" he screamed then clapped a hand over his mouth. "Sorry for being so loud."

Yuuto looked at him funny. "What? Don't be sorry! You're adorable!" Yuuto said, smiling that charmish smile of his.

Kotarou looked at him funny. _"Damn him for not letting me be sorry!" _he thought.

"Oh and, you said you have something possibly good to tell me?"

Kotarou sighed. "Well, as you know, I'm in love with Tatsuki.."

Yuuto interrupted. "And that's a good thing?"

Kotarou glared slightly at him to shut him up. "I wasn't done... Now, I'm going to finish. As you know, I'm in love with Tatsuki.. But," he paused, "recently I think I've fallen in love with you."

Yuuto looked at Kotarou. "A-Are you serious?!"

Kotarou nodded in a way that Yuuto wasn't able to see his bright red face. But, Yuuto managed to see it anyway. The hugging and cuddling began once again.

"But, Kotarou, I'n not just in love with you. I'm infatuated. The way your small body works, your golden locks of hair, amber eyes, I'm infatuated with it all." Yuuto said, gazing into his eyes.

Kotarou returned the gaze. "Wow Yuuto... that's sweet.. and uh... kinda.. stalker like."

Yuuto looked at him normallly now and said "Tatsuki is the same way..."

"Probably just so he can mutter how much he hates me to himself." Kotarou said managing to pull off a fake laugh. He was hurt, thinking of how much Tatsuki meant to him, and how little he meant to Tatsuki. A tear ran down his cheek. Forgetting Yuuto was there, more tears came.

"Kotarou, what's wrong?" Yuuto asked.

"N-nothing. I just suddenly started missing grandpa.." he lied through his teeth once more.

_"He's lying."_ Yuuto thought. _"So he's worried or scared about something, but doesn't want me to worry. Fine, I'll pretend I didn't notice."_

"Oh.." he said while locking Kotarou in a long embrace while people flowed in slowly and the silence broke.

----

Now, they were leaving to get food, payed for by Kotarou. Yuuto protested, saying the girl shouldn't pay, and then walked into the restaruant with a stinging and bright red cheek. It hurt, but it was worth it.


End file.
